dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Script - how to download
What is a script? A script is something you download to help you in the game. A script allows you to do certain tasks, like waving, troop pack opening and/or chest opening faster and/or maybe even automated. You can tell your script to wave and open your chests while you are eating dinner or taking a nap. Although some may consider it cheating, you do not hack or cheat by using a script. A script allow you to do tasks you already can do in the game, just faster and more efficient. This page will tell you a bit about how to get a script and how to use them. Some of their usages is: waving, building, forging, forge adventuring, chest opening, troop pack redeeming and fortuna medallion/ticket playing. Getting a script A script is something you download for your browser(like firefox, chrome). If you download a script for firefox, it does work on firefox but not on chrome. Vice versa if you download a script for chrome. It is entirely possible to have scripts for different browsers at the same time. This page is only guiding you how to download for torch, a browser that is similar to google chrome because chrome only works with one of the two scripts presented on this page(teamwork). types of scripts A.Ş. çalışması takım Kalsiyum: En Kullanıldığı komut on iki Türü Vardır. anda hem çalıştırabilirsiniz Cardio A.Ş. indirebilir onun on iki. Bir ettik Çalıştırmak Ben Cardio anda hem Başka tersi Değil çok iyi ettik ne iyi oldugunu düşünüyorum. When you run both at the same time, the teamwork-window is on top of the calcium-window. Double-tap at the bar at the top of teamwork to minimize it when you want to use calcium. Double-tap on the minimized when you want to use teamwork again. This is what teamwork looks like: This is what calcium looks like(CALCIUM IS CURRENTLY NOT WORKING IN CHROME AND NOT AVAILABLE IN FIREFOX): This is what it looks like when you run both scripts at the same time: Dummy guide - How to get a script in Chrome/Torch - Recommended I personally recommend using "chrome" as your dragons of atlantis-browser and script-browser because it is faster. You can of course use other browsers if you prefer that. The reason i have put chrome in "quotes" is because you can not use both scripts in the browser chrome anymore due to an update that is blocking the scripts. You can, however, use the torch browser. it is a chrome-look alike browser, and you can download scripts to it the same way as you downloaded them for chrome. The torch browser can be downloaded here. When you have downloaded the torch browser, you open a new tab like this: Then, you click on the "apps"-button: Then, you click on the "web store"-button: Getting teamwork for torch/chrome Then, you search "doa power tools teamwork" in the search bar, like this and press enter: Then, you click the "add to chrome"-button next to teamwork: And you have teamwork for chrome/torch Getting calcium for torch (chrome look alike) In the search bar you remember from the above steps, type in "calcium script - doa power tools plus v" and press enter: Then, you click the "add to chrome"-button next to the "calcium script - doa power tools plus v" app: Then, click "add extension" on the popup: And you have calcium for chrome/torch. Making calcium and teamwork for torch(chrome look alike) work If your script does not seem to be working properly, follow do these steps: Click on extensions: Make sure you have enabled the script for both teamwork and calcium: Also, every time you load the dragons of atlantis game, you need to click on the shield-looking button top right. This button does not appear on normal chrome, and that is the reason you can not use this script for chrome: Then, click on the "load unsafe scripts"-button: Then, the scripts should load normally. Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Guides Category:Help desk Category:Beginner Information